Southwest
by Spikesdoll
Summary: Short fic. Clark is going to visit Pete and muses over Chloe as he waits to board his Southwest flight.


Clark flyes Southwest

Looking out the airport's large windows, Clark wished there would have been a different alternative to get to Pete. He had considered running but it was a long way...

Staring directly into the distance, he saw the large Southwest plane approach the gate. The bold lettering on the aircraft gave it an impressive look, a majestic and almighty. He wondered what dynamics made such a huge, massive steel cage get up in the air and cruise the skies.

He heard the announcement that his flight was starting to board and clutching his backpack in his hand made his way to the door. Standing in line, he absently looked at the other passengers gather around, some of them with large carry ons, others with laptops, blackberrys and cell phones. In the midst of their frenzy he felt anxious at the idea of flying and for the 11th time that morning wished Chloe was with him. Things were so much easier with her around. She managed to distract him from everything that was going around him, allowing him to relax and enjoy.

Friends had always been a special part in his life, but Chloe made him feel different. Her sense of humor, her constant sweet sarcasm and far fetched comments made her appealing and comforting, desirable and soothing.

Slowly approaching the gate he thought of how much fun they would have if she were there. How they would have time during the first stop to find a nice place to eat. Airport's food wasn't exactly gourmet but the idea of being together was all that mattered. He imagined how they would walk back and forth arguing about what she felt like eating and how gross it was he just wanted to settle for a Burger King whopper.

Like usual he would give in and they would end up at some fancy Irish pub-like place, walls covered in wooden panels, deem lighting and lots of decorative shamrocks.

He imagined how the amber glow of the lamps would make her skin beautiful to look at and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He would give anything to have her with him right now.

Handing the boarding pass to the flight attendant he made his way into the narrow hallway that would lead him into the plane. Slightly bending forward as he made his way into the aircraft, he allowed the people in front of him to seat down and then he found his seat.

He hesitated and decided he would take the aisle seat instead of the window. Looking out the window during take off was beyond his comfort zone.

He flipped through the pages of the airline magazine and after returning it to the containing pocket closed his eyes and waited.

He felt the engines roar and his hands instantly curled into fists. His legs tightened and he tried to think nice thoughts. Chloe thoughts.

He thought of their midnight calls. The sweet sound of her voice, the way she whispered into the phone so Gabe wouldn't hear. He remembered the day he first heard her moan his name as she played with herself, as she offered herself to him, mind, body and soul.

Clark's cock tightened inside his pants as he thought of her in her bed, her hand protectively covering, shyly concealing herself as she tried to fight the need to touch herself as he talked her through his idea of a perfect night of passion.

He could vividly hear her moan as he told her how much he wanted her, how much he desired her, how much he loved her. In his head the whimpers and moans echoed, sending him into a deeper slumber. Clark remembered the way he swore the first time he heard her come and yell his name. That alone had managed to send him over the edge in seconds, spilling his cum all over his naked stomach.

'Clark!' she yelled as the orgasm washed over her and then there was just silence.

'Clark..." she said.

He felt her hand on is shoulder, her perfume intoxicating him.

'Clark!'

Opening his eyes he jumped in his seat and focusing on the petit figure in front of him took a few seconds to comprehend what was going on.

'Clark' she said smiling down at him. 'Is this seat taken?' 


End file.
